


John's Poem

by Daphne_Dark



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: ...an erotic love poem...





	John's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> ...just imagining a love poem John left his love, before he had to go to work...

She wakes up in the morning; his side of the bed is empty. She looks out the window and sees him getting into the car. She remembers he had to be at Headquarters early…

Then she notices the paper on the table. She picks it up and reads it.

“Darling ,  
I hated to leave you so early in the morning, especially this morning, after such a night of love.  
As you know, I’m a military man, and nobody’s poet, but watching you curled up in the light of dawn, I couldn’t help it. This is only the smallest portion of how I feel, but it will have to do.”

_ Kiss _

_Oh my Dearest,_  
_When we kiss deep in the night,_  
_When you spread yourself before me like a banquet,_  
_How can I ever express my love?_

 _You are salt and honey,_  
_You are sea moss and flowered vines,_

 _Like the ocean, you rise to meet me,_  
_Like the ocean, you ebb to sheltered coves,_

 _Oh my Dear One,_  
_When I kiss you, I taste your mouth,_  
_And you taste mine which has tasted you,_  
_I scarce believe how much you love me,_  
_Hoping you know how very much I love you,_

 _The words of my mouth can never suffice,_  
_And so, once more, my lips bestow this kiss._

\- Your John


End file.
